HALLOWEEN FAMILY
by M'LADYDRAGON
Summary: Sami has found EJ the most perfect costume for Halloween!


Authors Note: This story is set to follow after my story A Hero. But since this was already done, and the last two chapters of A Hero are giving me trouble, I decided to go ahead and post this one. Happy Halloween!!

Disclamier: I don't own Days of our Lives, or anything else except my imagination. But the powers that be could leave a certain brown eyed British bad boy under my tree for Christmas, I'd be eternally gratefull!!

Halloween Family

(Wells Manor)

"Samantha, I am not wearing that!" EJ Wells declared in a dry British voice.

"Why not?" his wife of almost a year Samantha Brady Wells asked.

"Its ridiculous!!"

"No its not! Its perfect for you."

"No! Absolutely not!" EJ looked down at the outfit laying across their bed "No way am I putting that own."

"EJ... You have to wear it, everybody else will be dressed up."

"I'll just stay home with the twins instead" EJ offered.

" Well, you don't want me to go alone do you?" Sami batted her baby blue eyes up at her towering husband, as she stepped into a slinky black dress "I guess I could always get someone else to take me."

"Samantha..." EJ warned, not liking the idea of his wife out with another bloke.

"EJ..."

"John and Steve will die laughing at me, not to mention the rest of your family."

"Please! For me! We're a match set, I won't look right with out you" Sami wrapped her arms around him and standing on the tip of her toes kissed him softly "Please...".

EJ sighed in defeat. He knew he would always do whatever she wanted even if that ment making a fool out of himself. "Alright Sweetheart, but you owe me big time." he bent down and picked the clothes up off the bed.

Sami smiled as he began to change "As soon as I get my wig on, I'll help you style your hair" she offered.

"Thanks" EJ mumbled.

Sami finished putting on a black beehive wig, and stepped into a pair of 4 inch heels. Looking up at EJ she smiled broadly at the picture he presented.

Seeing his wifes amusement at his expense EJ glared at her "Not one word Samantha, not one word!"

Sami just nodded her head, and motioned for him to sit at the vanity table so she could fix his hair.

A few minutes later Sami stepped back and looked at her creation "Perfect" she purred "Ok lets go so we're not late" she said as she went walking down to their living room.

EJ just groaned as he looked in the mirror before following her out.

"Will... Your sure you don't mind watching Shannon Colleen and Ethan John tonight?" Sami asked her oldest son.

Will looked up at his Mom from the floor where he was playing with his one year old siblings. "No we will be fine Mom. Don't worry about me and the twins." Will looked over at EJ as he walked into the room, his eyes growing wide as he saw his step father "EJ..." and he started to laugh.

"William! Don't laugh!" EJ begged "Samantha, I told you this would happen!" shooting Sami a look of disgust.

"Oh EJ, shut up! You look great!" Sami said as she kissed little EJ and Shannon goodbye "If you need anything Will call us at the pub" Sami added as she kissed him good bye.

"Alright Mom, Bye" Will replied as Sami and EJ walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Brady Pub)

Walking arm in arm, into the Brady Pubs annual Halloween Party they were greeted by John Black, Roman Brady, and Steve Johnson. All three proceded to laugh uproariously at their first look at EJ. As soon as John could get his breath he yelled out in a booming voice "Everybody... Elvis is in the building!!"

Everybody in the pub stopped what they were doing and looked straight at Elvis Junior Wells DiMera. After a second the entire restaurant exploded in laughter as they took in his costume. A white skin tight jumpsuit, with a rhinestone eagle emblazoned on the back, a blue scarf around his neck, and fake sideburns.

"Samantha.." groaned EJ in embarrasment.

"What? You make a perfect Elvis Presley" she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck "And I love you Elvis."

EJ kissed her passionately "Alright Priscilla, I love you to, and I guess Halloween only comes once a year. But next year I get to pick out the costumes."

Sami smiled up him "Fine, but you look sexy as hell in that outfit!"

EJ gave her his most wicked grin and replied in his best Elvis Presley imitation "Thank You, Thank You Very Much".

Swinging the love of his life up into his arms Elvis started to sing Love Me Tender, much to the delight of Samantha.

The End

A/N: So what do ya'll think? Stupid? Please Review!!


End file.
